


Happy Birthday Rosie

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Presents, dean is an awesome big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: *A Don't Blink One Shot*Rosie's 5th brithday





	Happy Birthday Rosie

December 7th came before John could even process it. His little girl was turning five and he had already missed so much. He was determined to not miss any more and he was determined to make this the best birthday ever.

That morning, (Y/n) woke Rosie up for Mickey Mouse pancakes and bacon. John smiled as he watched her eat. It was a weekday, but Rosie was homeschooled. Not that she really needed school right now. She could already read better than most kids her age and she was doing pretty tough math for a kid her age. She had went to school for one week and absolutely hated it.

“So princess, what do you want to do today?” John asked as he watched Rosie.

“Dean is coming?” She asked, her eyes hopeful. He had promised her that he would be there for her birthday. (Y/n) looked over at John.

“I think so sweetie.” He said with a smile. Rosie’s face lit up. She ran to her room to change out of her pajamas and into a princess dress. John looked over at (Y/n).

“He’s not coming, is he?” She asked. John sighed.

“I haven’t talked to him in a while. I figure he’s busy with Lisa and Ben.” (Y/n) nodded and looked down the hallway to where Rosie had disappeared to.

“I hope he remembers his promise.” She said. “Rosie really looks up to him.” John nodded.

“I know.” He sighed. “I just hope he realizes that.”

****

As the day wore on, people who (Y/n) and Rosie had made friends with while livening in Lawrence stopped by to give the birthday princess her presents. Missouri came by and gave Rosie a big hug as well as a great present. But Rosie didn’t want to open any of them. Not until Dean got there. She had a nice pile of presents as she went down for her nap that afternoon.

“Is Dean here?” Rosie asked when she left her room.

“Not yet sweetie.” (Y/n) said. Rosie pouted until another voice chimed in.

“He’s not, but I’m here!” Rosie spun around and smiled.

“Uncle Gabe!” Rosie said happily, hugging the archangel.

“Hey kiddo.” He laughed. “I didn’t realize it was a royal birthday.” He bowed to her, making her giggle. “I brought you a present.” He snapped his fingers and a beautifully wrapped box appeared in his hand. He handed it to her, making her smile. John wrapped an arm around (Y/n), thankful for the distraction from the archangel. But after a while, her joyful mood started to disappear.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Gabe asked. She just pouted.

“Dean promised.” She said, tears forming in her eyes. (Y/n) hugged her.

“I’m sorry sweetie. Maybe he got busy.” She said. Rosie shook her head.

“He’s mean.” She whimpered. “I don’t like him anymore.”

“Rosie…” John started to say. Rosie ran to her room and shut the door, leaving her unopened presents behind. John sighed. “Damn it Dean…” Just then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” (Y/n) said, going to the front door. She opened it to see Dean standing there. “Dean.”

“Hey (Y/n)…” He said, holding a present in his arm. “Am I late?”

“Almost.” She said, letting him in. “Rosie just got done telling us she hates you and she ran to her room.”

“Damn.” Dean groaned. “I tried to get here faster, but that piece of shit truck I own doesn’t go as fast as…” He trailed off. It still brought back too many bad memories. John went to Rosie’s room as Dean set the present down on the table by the others.

“Dean-o.” Gabe said. Dean sighed.

“Hi Gabe. Still in hiding?” He asked. Gabe shrugged.

“Maybe. Why? Who’s asking?” He laughed. Dean rolled his eyes. John came out of Rosie’s room then with the little girl in tow.

“Dean?” She asked. Dean smiled at her.

“Happy birthday Rosie! Sorry I’m almost late.” Dean said. Rosie forgot about her prior statement as she ran at John and threw herself into Dean’s arms. He smiled and held her, even though (Y/n) could see tears in his eyes. Rosie was so much like Sam, it wasn’t even funny. John could see it too, having seen Sam at that age.

“Here!” Rosie said, wiggling out of his arms and going over to the presents. She grabbed one and brought it over to him.

“What’s this?” Dean asked. Rosie just smiled.

“You can open it!” She said. Dean was about to protest but she had that same look that (Y/n) got when she wanted him to do something. He nodded and followed Rosie over to the couch where she watched him open a present that was from one of the neighbors. It was a beautiful Barbie doll.

As the evening went on, Rosie opened presents and ate cake with Dean. She put the Lion King on and watched it with him, falling asleep beside him with her head on his lap. He played with her hair, much how he used to with Sam.

“Thanks for coming Dean.” John said. “(Y/n) made up the guest room for you.”

“Hey, I promised her.” Dean said, looking down at her. “And if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s keeping promises to my siblings.”


End file.
